


AC2 Comic: 1000 Questions

by vailkagami



Series: AC Comics [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Comic, Gen, accidental suicide, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1796683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vailkagami/pseuds/vailkagami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezio's life is full of hardship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AC2 Comic: 1000 Questions

 

Things Ezio probably thinks when I’m controlling him.

(What I think when I’m controlling Ezio is mostly “Ezio, you moron!”)

**Author's Note:**

> For my genprompt-bingo card. Prompt: Pain


End file.
